Western New York (WNY) communities suffer from significant disparities in tobacco use and cessation practices, participation in research opportunities and rates of lung, breast, prostate and colorectal cancers. The proposed Western New York Cancer Coalition (WNYC) Center will address the most striking of these disparities and the burden of cancer in our region by focusing our efforts on minority and urban communities and clinical practices in the cities of Buffalo and Niagara Falls and rural Appalachian communities in neighboring Chautauqua County. We approach the reduction of disparities with clinical and community partnerships from a socio ecological model, with efforts to enhance social capital and reduce perceived racism. The goal of the Center is to ensure that all residents benefit from available clinical and scientific advances to reduce tobacco use, promote healthy lifestyles and behaviors, detect cancer early and participate in clinical and research programs in order to eliminate cancer inequities. The Specific Aims are: Aim 1. Enhance clinical environments by providing resources, training, outreach and interventions to improve the quality of clinical practice. Aim 2. Enhance outreach to the community by providing technical assistance and tailored outreach interventions to community organizations and partners to increase knowledge of, access to, and use of, beneficial biomedical and behavioral procedures. Aim 3. Enhance CBPR training by provide training, mentoring, CBPR and trans-disciplinary research experiences and resources to prepare junior investigators and post-doctoral fellows. Aim 4. Conduct rigorous CBPR research by investigating variables and methods with our community partners to reduce cancer disparities. We propose a full ROI in collaboration with community PCP practices and patients to study the comparative effectiveness of practice enhancements to increase smoking cessation in African American and rural patients; and a pilot study with the Buffalo Latino community to study mechanisms to recruit participants to the cancer center biospecimen banking program. The WNYC^ Center also includes experienced leadership in an Administrative Core, multidimensional Outreach Program, and novel Training Program.